A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic: Back home
by Aney
Summary: After two years is Sora and Riku finaly home with Kairi. Not so much have changed except by the voices inside of Sora and Kairi's heads. Is there anyway to make it quit? Read for pairings
1. And it all begins,,

**_A/N Hi, evrybody. im so sorry but i dont think that i will continue with my other fan fic 'just say it!' I don't have any ideas for it but if anyone else have, please tell me. then i might continue with it. i'll try my best to keep this one going but i have a habit that i stops with things before i finish it._**

**_disclamer: i own nothing but the story line_**

**_Enjoy!_**

"And then we saw this light and when we walked through it and the next thing we know, we are falling from the sky!" the audients are silent while Sora is telling his story. They wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the gigantic mouse that was standing next to him and his sword that looked like a key.

"Luckily for us, did we fall into the ocean. Then we saw the island and Kairi, the king, Donald and Goofy was on the beach waiting for us."

The people was quiet a long while.

"_They don't believe us_" That sentence was running through Sora's head several times. Why should they believe him? What are the odds for that he would be a fighter that was destined to save the universe and that Kairi was a princess? He hadn't told about Riku's time in the darkness, just that they got separated and they were both trying to save Kairi. Just in different ways.

Suddenly started something that sounded like big hands to clap and two smaller pair joined them.

Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.

More and more people follow them and soon had everybody got out of their chairs and was clapping with them. Sora just looked out on the crowd, same did Riku and Kairi who where standing next to him. He gave them his happy smile and they smile back.

"Out of the way." The Major, aka Kairi's dad, take the mic from Sora.

"Now it's time to celebrate that they came back to us!"

The People shouts of happiness as the music started in the big park by the stage. The people start to dance and follow the music while Sora and the other's are leaving the stage.

"That was great Sora" Kairi smiles to her friend

"Was it? I thought I was about to throw up"

"You sure looked like that" say Riku with his cheesy smile

"Did I?" Kairi and Riku laugh of Sora's reaction.

"You're back!" Selphie runs Sora over and smashes Kairi in a hug. Wakka and Tidus come right behind her.

"You did it, dude!" Tidus help Sora up while Wakka gives Riku a high five.

Then Selphie runs over Sora again and give Riku a hug. Just as Sora gets off the ground again, give Selphie him a big hug then study him.

"OMG, you and Riku have changed sooo much. Riku, you turned out even more hansom then I ever thought were possible. But you should do something about that hair. It a little to long, and you Sora…You have become Sexy!" Sora gets red as a tomato. And Selphie continues:

"Aw, he's blushing. That's so cute. Kairi, don't you think that Sora is cute when he blushes? This made Kairi also blush. But she just says

"Yesh of course, but we have to go and meet the others. Let's go Selphie" she tries to pull her away but Selphie stays as still as a mountain.

"wow, the girls are going to threw themselves over you at school next week. Or, more than usual for you Riku but now you have a competition."

"Selphie, let's go. Now!"

"Okay, see you guys later."

**Two weeks later**

"_Why is the sky so blue on this island? It's so boring with just on__e color"_

A fifth teen years old boy with spiky hair is lying on the beach and looks at the sky.

"_Just blue, blue, blue and more blue. __If this had been anything near twilight town-"_

"**Just shut up already!"** sora sits up and yelling

"_Can you just relax for a moment Roxas? You haven't stop thinking about anything else but what's wrong with the island since we got here. I need to sleep._"

"_If you had been smart enough you would go to bed earlier but noo, you had to watch that cartoon yesterday"_

"_It wasn't a cartoon. It was... it was_"he thinks for moments while tapping his head with his finger. "_It was an animation!_"

"_It was about a frog"_

"_So what?! Frogs are important too!_"

"_ohh god.."_

_---_

"… and then he looked me right into the eyes and guess what he said?"

"Tell me, tell me!" kairi have an eager look in her eyes.

"You'll have to guess." Say selphie with a playful look on her face.

"Oh come on, just tell me please!"

"Okay instead of saying 'hi selphie' he said 'what's up, selph'!"

"No** way!**"

"Way!" peoples look with weird looks on their faces at the two girls who stop in the middle of the street and jumps up and down.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow? It seems that it starts to get serious."

"I'm just wearing my uniform. It just school..."

"Just school? Oh no. if you want this to be serious then you got to impress him."

"You're right. But what should I wear?" kairi and selphie continues to walk down the streets in deep thoughts.

Riku comes down the street while he's looking for school stuff.

"_Stupid Sora. What is the point by throwing my pencil case in the toilet then flush it down? The next time he asks to barrow a pencil won't I give him the whole case._"

"Hi Riku!" riku looks up and sees kairi and selphie in front of him.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Just thinking…" says Kairi then her and selphies eyes grow wide and they spin around and pointing at each other.

"**The blue purse!**" both of them yelling.  
"And with the white earrings…  
"And the necklace." They start jumping and screaming again.

"Okay" begins Riku "I just have to go somewhere else. Bye" then he quickly walks away.

"I swear its something wrong with them…" he murmur under his breath

---

Later on the evening comes Kairi home.

She and selphie have been shopping and kairi bought a new sun dress that's just all white.

"Why did I even bought that thing, I don't even wear sun dresses anyway."

"_But I liked it..."_

"Yeah, but your also inside of my _**head**_**! **I don't think that you could wear it unless I push it into my brain."

"_You might be right, but it just…it just so unfair!"_

Kairi was a little shocked about this. Namine had never raised her voice before.

"_You can go free around but I'm stuck here with just you to talk to. No offense._

"It's okay"

Namine take a deep breath and whispers

"_I can't even talk to Roxas anymore..."_

"I thought that you could talk to him all the time?"

"_You almost never see Sora…"_

Kairi feel really bad now.

Since they got home to Destiny Island had Namine just been that voice inside her head. She didn't realize that while she got to do what she wanted, Namine just had to be stuck inside and watch trough her eyes and do nothing about it. And on top of that, Kairi hadn't talk to Sora in a while that meant that Namine didn't met Roxas. Namine was right. It was unfair…

"Maybe I can talk to Sora tomorrow?"

"_Could you?"_

Kairi smiles when she hears the eager in Namine's voice.

"That might be possible."

"_Thank you, Kairi!"_

"You're welcome"

---

Sora have always had a morning rutine.

Set the clock at seven o'clock then fall asleep again to 7.45. Start to panic and run around the house to find his uniform and take all the breakfast in one bite.

When his done the clock is 7.55 and he have to run to school.

Today, he just stands all dressed up in the kitchen and looks at the clock with wide eyes.

The clock is 7.20. He had actually wake up when he was supposed to.

"Close your mouth Sora, it might fall down to the floor." Say Sora mom when she walks into the kitchen

"Mom! Look!" he look like a maniac as he stands there just pointing at the clock.

"Are you feeling alright honey? You don't look so well." She looks at him with a worried look.

"Yeah but mom…" he starts to almost jump while he pointing at the clock.

"I'm ready and the clock is just 7.20!"

"Good for you Sora. Now, I'm not coming home before six o'clock. Is that alright sweetie?"

"Yeah but look"

"Love you too honey."

His mom walks out and he hears her starting the car.

"_If I go in twenty minutes, I'll have enough time to actually have the right books in the first class_"

"_And that means…" _Roxas comes in to his 'conversation'

"That we can watch TV before we go!" sora throw a celebrating fist in the air.

"_Okay, but this time I'll choose channel"_

_**M**__**eanwhile at the major's house**_

"_Oh I'm so happy today, Kairi! Just think about it, I'm going to see Roxas again. I can't wait!" _

"_I'm happy for you too, but can you stop bouncing in my head? You're giving me a headache._"

"_What's wrong Kairi? You should be happy"_

"_I am happy, I just… me and Sora… we don't really have anything to talk about anymore_"

"_I think if you talk to him, it will all go naturally."_

"_Yeah, that's right._"

"_But it's time to brush you're teeth. I don't want to stink when I meet Roxas"_

"_Don't think of any lip action for that ain't gonna happen!_"

_**10 minutes later **_

"_This is so weird_"

"_I know…"_

"_We're actual goes to school, and its only 7.40."_

"Sora!"

Still a little dazzled by the fact that he's on his way to school, turns Sora around to see Kairi running towards him.

"Hi, kairi"

"I thought that I saw someone else but when I realized it was you was I a little shocked at first." Kairi Giggles between her deep breaths.

"Same here" Laugh Sora

Then it's comes an awkward silence.

"So…" Kairi search for something to talk about.

"D-do you still play the guitar?"

"_You're idiot! Of course he still plays the guitar_" she imaginary slaps herself

"Yeah, I just learned a new song"

"Oh, okay"

While they were walking, was Namine and Roxas having an conversation together.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Roxas smile makes Namines feet melt like butter. Or it would, if Namine had her feet on her own.

"The usual. Some shopping, school, reading Kairi's diary, homework, more shopping. I have noticed that Kairi goes a lot on shopping." Roxas laughs

"So what have you been up to?"

"nothing special. Bugging Sora. It isn't so funny to don't have a free will on your own but Sora do some crazy stuff. Yesterday he flushed Riku's Pencil case down in the toilet."

"Yeah I heard that! I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt"

They continued to laugh while Sora and Kairi reached school.

"See you later" Said Kairi when they reached school.

"Bye" replied Sora but Kairi was already far gone in the hallway.

* * *

**_How did you like that?  
Please review_**

* * *


	2. Pling!

_Sorry, short capter this time but the next one will be longer_

**_Disclamer: I do not own kingdom hearts_**

* * *

_**Later by Kairi's locker**_

"_What was that about?!"_

"_What do you mean?_"

"_I mean that I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. What's wrong with you?!"_

"_Maybe you didn't noticed it but my conversation with Sora didn't go so well_"

"_But that give you no reason to pull me- I mean us, we, GHAA!"_

"_So with that... do you remember were I put my English book?_"

"_Yes, but I won't tell before you say why-"_

"_Fund it!"_

"_Okay, but what you don't know is what Roxas and I were talking about and I'm not gonna tell you"_

Silence

"_You're gonna ignore me all day right?"_

"_That's_ _right_"

_**At lunch time**_

"I tell you, it was so big!"

"That can't be true"

Sora, Riku Wakka and Tidus are eating their lunch in the cafeteria while Selphie and Kairi are getting their lunch.

"Hi, Selphie" a cute guy smiles and Selphie have butterflies in her stomach.

Her hands start to get warm and she's afraid that she might drop her tray. She takes a breath and smiles the cutes smile she can possible make.

"Hi, Kevin"

"I was just wondering if you were busy this Friday?"

She looks over to Kairi. Kairi almost laugh when she sees that Selphie almost screams. She turns back and set her smile back on.

"I don't think so. Why are you asking?"

"I just thought that you maybe wanted to go some place and grab a pizza or go and see a movie."

"I would love that"

"Great! Pick you up at eight?"

"Okay"

Then Kevin goes off.

Selphie looks that she's gonna scream any second. Kairi put her hand over her mouth.

"Not here"

Selphie nods and they walk over to the other guys.

The boys stop their conversation.

"What's up with you?" Ask Tidus.

Selphie still have red cheeks. Then she can't hold it longer

"GHAAAAAAAAAAA!" everyone covers their ears.

When Selphie finally stop is the whole cafeteria stirring at them.

Kairi looks around and suddenly says.

"So disgusting! It's a hair in the… potato."

After a couple of weird looks

"Hair in the potato?" Selphie looks at her.

"I had to say something!"

"How did the hair get into the potato?" wonders Sora

Riku just rolls his eyes

"But what happened?"

Selphie was about to scream again but Kairi puts her hand again over her mouth.

"Kevin asked her out on a date"

"Congrats" smiles Wakka

"About time" say Riku

"I know" smiles Selphie happy "We are like, soul mates. He have that cute smile and a cute nose and cute ears and-"

"oh oh, let me guess!" Say Tidus with a girly voice "Hmm he's cute?"

Selphie shots a glare and response with a short "yes"

The rest of the day goes without that anything special happens. On the way home catch Sora up with Kairi.

"You walk incredibly fast, Kairi"

"It's a gift from above"

They continue on their walk while laughing. This time it's easier to talk. No awkward silence. They just talking and laughing until they near Kairi's house.

"You know, we got to go to they island soon"

"Huh?" Kairi looks at him in wonder

"We haven't been there in weeks now. Well I have, but not all of us. You, Riku and me gotta go someday."

"You're right. I can't believe it's so long since last time we where there togheter."

"Maybe we can go on Thursday?"

"Yes… or no, I can't. I have practice then"

"I didn't now that you were doing something"

"I take singing lesions."

"Oh, okay. Maybe on Friday?"

"Sorry, I'm going to help selphie to pick an outfit for her date with Kevin."

"Saturday?"

"That would work" She smiles a sweet smile

"I'll call you"

"Okay" Kairi takes out her keys and unlock the front door.

"See you tomorrow" She waves before she vanishes beyond the door.

"See you…"

With a sad feeling continues Sora down the street.

"_What is it now? You guys are going to the island this weekend. You should be happy."_

"_I now it just that everything has changed. Kairi have always told me about her free time but now she's started singing lesions without telling me._"

"_So what? I didn't cry when Olette didn't tell me that she was playing piano."_

"_I'm not crying! I'm just sad okay?! Sometimes I wish that you weren't in my head all the time!_"

"_You aren't the only one who would like some privacy! You think I like this? Sometimes I wish that we could split apart"_

"_Pling!_"

"_What was that?"_

"_I know what were going to do!_"

"_No seriously. What was that?"_

"_I have to tell Kairi this!_"

Sora turns around and runs the opposite way.

* * *

**Please review,,**


	3. Split?

_**A/H: Hi, this capter is loong! Or i think, it took long time to write it -.-'' Anyway, I hope you like it and Reviews are loved!**_

**Disclaimer: I just realised the horribly truth,,, i don't own kingdom hearts!**

* * *

"But listen to me, it a genius plan!"

Sora sits on a chair and face Kairi whose sitting on her bed.

"All we have to do is to contact Chip and Dale and ask them to make a machine that separates you from Namine and me from Roxas. It just that simple."

"But then would I feel that empty feeling again." She shivers at the memory  
"I don't want that"

Sora moves closer to Kairi.  
"I know Kairi, but they can fix that. I know they can."  
He goes down on he's knees and give her the puppy eyes.

"Please Kairi"

"Sora, don't do that…"

"Pretty Kairi, please."

He starting to pout his lips and Kairi can't help but smile.

"It won't hurt to try-"

"Yes!" Soras jumps up and take Kairi by surprise when he lift her of the bed and spins her around while hugging her.  
"Thank you, Thank you so much." Sora smiles of joy and doesn't let Kairi go."I swear, I could kiss you right now" Kairi's face is red as a tomato. Lucky for Kairi is her head facing Sora's shoulder. She's screaming on the inside

"_What's wrong with you?! Okay, relax and take a deep breath._" Kairi take a breath.

"_He smells good_" she smiles for herself

"Kairi?"

"_Damnit!_"

"Is something wrong?" Sora pulls her away and looks into her eyes

"_Namine! Help me here._"

"_Why? I thought you were going to ignore me all day."_

"_Come on give me an idea!_"

"_What was that? I think I hear a little bee."_

"I-I just thought that-" her brain working for full power  
"I just thought just that maybe that err… that it might not work, and you shouldn't be so happy about it so that when it don't work- I mean if- then you will not be so disappointed."

"But Kairi-"he takes a grab on Kairi's shoulders  
"I know it will work! There my friends and I know that they'll try, even if it might doesn't work. They will try even if it impossible" He back away a little and takes he's hands away and scratch the back of his head.

"But you maybe right. I might overreact a little."

Kairi raises an eyebrow

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but I have a really good feeling about this"

"But how are you going to contact them?"

"At the 'welcome back-party' that you're dad made for us gave the king me a keychain that I could contact him with"

_**Flashback**_

"Hi, Sora? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure your majesty. What's up?"

"Well I have to go back to the castle" Sora looks a little disappointed about this.

"Why? I had hoped you could stay here for the party since Donald and Goofy had to leave so soon."

"I'm sorry but I have to. But I want to give you this." Mickey pulls a keychain out of his pocket. Its looks like a little red phone.

"What does it do?"

"It's so we can stay in contact. Just attach it to the keyblade and we can talk."

"Can I call Goofy and Donald too?"

"You can call anyone from the castle that you'd like to talk to"

"Thank you so much your majesty."

"No problem, Sora. And remember if anything happens, call me at once."

"I will."

_**End of flashback**_

"Should we call him now?" Ask Sora

"But then we have to go home to you first and get the chain"

"No, we don't need to do that" He search through his backpack until he find a little red phone.

"Are you carrying that thing around?"

"Just incase something happens" he reach out his hand and suddenly a bright light flash and through the light is the keyblade.

"I never get tired of that." Kairi looks at the keyblade in awe while Sora attaches the chain.

The keyblade doesn't change but a little screen shines over the key. It's full of letters.  
"Okay lets see here, M-i-c-k-e-y" he type the words in with his hands and the kings name stand there. He push the name and a ring tune starts

"You have done this before, right?"

"Yeah, I called Donald and Goofy sometimes."

"You must miss them. You've been through a lot together."

"Yeah" He turns and looks Kairi right into her eyes and keeps them there.  
"But not as much as I missed you and Riku" Kairi stares back.

For several seconds just gaze they into each others eyes. Sora counts the colors in Kairi purpleish eyes. He just loves those eyes. In all the worlds he had ever been in, had he never seen anyone with a so special eye color.

"Hi, fellas!" Sora and Kairi gets interrupted by Mickey's voice.

"Your majesty, err hi." Sora feels a little embarrassed.

"Sora!" Suddenly is Donald and Goofy in the front of the screen.

"Hi guys!" Kairi looks at Sora's happy expression. It just makes her glad to see it.

"Hi to you too, Kairi. What are you doing?" Ask Donald. Kairi didn't quite get that but it seems like Sora do.

"I just got this brilliant plan."

"Oh no, now he's going on with that again." Donald shakes his head. Sora's smile turns into a frown.

"This is different but I still mean that a blue gummy ship would be better. Anyway, it's about Roxas and Namine. Well, Kairi and I are a little tired of having someone who fills your head with crap all the time" tells Sora while scratching the back of his head. Suddenly he takes both of his hands of each side of her head and massages it. Kairi looks at him with worry in her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora are you alright?"

"Yeah, Roxas just gave me a headache. Just tell them it" Sora goes and lies down a Kairi's bed.

"Well, you see the problem"

"Gawrsh, poor Sora."

"So what are you're idea?" Ask King mickey

"Well, Sora was thinking that maybe Chip and Dale could make a machine that would separate us from our nobodies. I know it sound stupid but maybe-"

"But you said that you agreed." Sora come back and looks a disappointed at Kairi. She looks down at the floor. She can handle to look him in the eyes when he's like that.

"But Sora… To separate us from them, it would be wrong. We can't live like half persons."

"But Kairi-"

"It might work." The teens look back on the screen

"What!" Say both of them.

"I can talk to Chip and Dale and ask them."

"That would be wonderful your majesty" kairi smiles her biggest grin

"I'll go talk to them now. I will call back in an hour or so. Meanwhile can you talk to Donald and Goofy."

"I'll just go down and make some snacks to us" Then Kairi heads for the door.

"Okay" Sora looks after Kairi

"Sora?" Sora turns fast around.

"hm, what?"

"Have you guys worked things out?" Ask Donald with a smirk and Sora feels the blood coming to his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know, that stuff, ahyuck." Sora crosses his arms and sees another way.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about"

"You like her" Donald smirks

"No do not like Kairi"

"So it is Kairi" Donald continues his teasing  
"Just admit it"

"I won't!"

"Sora and kairi, sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up!" Screams Sora

"Is something wrong?" Sora feel that his face is gets empty for blood

"Kairi!?" Kairi stands in the door with a tray filled of cookies and two glasses of milk

"Sora, are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale"

"N-no, I'm alright" She set the tray on her desk and put her hand on sora's forehead. This make him blush like an tomato.

"Hmm, you're a little hot but I don't think you have a fever." She takes her hand away and gives Sora a glass of milk and a cookie.  
"So what have you been talking about?" Donald and Goofy cracks up and start laughing. And Goofy tell

"We were just talking about how Sora thought about yo-"

"We have to go now! Bye!" then he summons the keyblade back.  
"Pwhee, that was a close one."

"What was that about?"

"Err, it was, it was, it was a problem at the line so it turned itself off." Kairi just raise an eyebrow. "Riiight"

Sora just nods and talks fast

"That is a bad line, yep yep, a really bad one too. We'll have to wait for the king to call. Hey do you want to see some TV?"

"Alright" she stands up and walks out the door and to the stairs

"But you can just tell me now 'cause I'll find out about it anyway"

"I really hope you don't" whispers Sora

"Are you coming?" Kairi was already on her way down the stairs to the living room

"Coming"

_**An hour later**_

"He haven't called yet" Sora lies or 'sits' on the sofa upside down with his head almost touching the floor.

"Shh," Kairi sits in the chair and watch the soap opera

"**Cheryl, I'm sorry, but your child have turned into a fish"**

"Do we really have to watch that?"

"Poor Cheryl." Kairi have tears in her eyes.  
"Now will the one legged soccer player leave her." Then the tears comes

"Kairi, relax. It's just a soap opera."

"I know that! She dries her eyes. "It just so realistic"

Sora just rolls his eyes. Then the commercial starts.

"I just go and change out of my school clothes"

"Okay. Can you give me the remote?" Kairi throws it to him and leave the rom.

While Sora clicks through the channels start a weak tickling in his hand. He sits straight up and summons the keyblade.  
The little screen comes up again.

"Hi, your majesty."

"Hello Sora. Where's Kairi?"

"She's just changing out of her school clothes."

"I see. Can you ask her to hurry up?"

"Kairi, the king is on the phone! Hurry!"

"I'm can't find anything to wear!" screams Kairi back

"Just take the first thing you see. You'll look great anyway."

"_Did I just say that?_"

"_That were you buddy"_

"_Shit!_"

"Why, thank you Sora" smile Kairi when she walk into the room. She's wears some tight jeans and a pink tank top.

"You're welcome" murmur Sora. She takes the seat next to sora and waves to Mickey.

"Hi, your majesty"

"Hallo kairi. Well I have some good news for you. Chip and Dale agrees to try to make the machine."

"Yes" Screams Sora and hugs Kairi with one arm

"Sora... Please."

"Sorry" he let go of Kairi and Mickey just laugh

"It will take a few weeks to build it but we give them all the help they need, so you'll just have to live with your Nobodies until then"

"That is okay, we can live with that. Right, Sora?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay, see you later"

"Goodbye" after the image of the king disappears, grins Sora happy. Kairi smiles back. The Sora thinks about something

"We have to call Riku!"  
He runs to the phone and start press on the buttons. He pushes the speaker button when the ring tune starts so that both of them can hear it. After some seconds answer Riku.

"Hi Kairi. What's up?"

"It isn't Kairi its Sora."

"But it stands that it's Kairi that calling- Wait a minute, are you guys having a party without me?"

"No I'm just visiting and guess what just happened!"

"Did you tell her that you-"

"No, not that!" Sora gets red again

"Told me what?" Ask Kairi

"No nothing"

"Oh I get it. It's that 'secret' that you, Donald and Goofy were talking about. Why don't you just tell me and get that out of the world?"

"Yeah, Sora. Why don't you tell her?" Sora hears the teasing sound in Riku's voice.

"That is not what we are talking about, so you can just shut up Riku!"

"So you tell Riku, but not me. Ouch, that hurts Sora" she put her hands over her heart and pretends to be hearts broken by crying before she starts to laugh

"Anyway, I got this brilliant idea about splitting me and Kairi from Roxas and Namine and then we told the king and he said that he could do it!"

"Wait, split up? You mean that they'll be outside of you? How can they do that? You can't live without them!"

"Relax Riku" Kairi try to calm him down

"It's alright. Chip and Dale are going to make a machine but I'm not sure how it work but Sora says that they know what they doing"

"So you're going to put your life in the hands of two chipmunks? That's crazy!"

"When you say it like that does it sounds kind of dangerous. Sora, maybe we shouldn't"

"Not again. Kairi, those two chipmunks made a gummi ship. I think that they could make a machine"

"I have really nothing against that Namine get her own life. I'm just not so sure about Roxas. Can't say that he was so friendly when I met him"

"Don't say that! Roxas telling me things that I really don't want to say out laud."

"Okay, but I have to go now. I'm waiting on another call." Sora sees an opportunity and smiles an evil smile.

"From who?"

"No one you should care about"

"Is her name by any chance, I don't know… Jessica?" Riku just simply respond

"I really have to go now"

Kairi joins Sora's teasing.

"Aw, that so cute! Riku got a girlfriend"

"_Beep, beep"_

Sora call Riku again

"_this number is busy. Please-"_

Sora's smiles to Kairi

"Look's like Riku got his girl"

"Wonder how long this one will last"

They laugh hard for minutes.

"My stomach hurts" Say Kairi between her giggles

"Mine too"

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"I got to do my homework now, and you should too" Kairi walks Sora to the door

"Who cares about homework?"

"Someone who doesn't want to be hold back a year because he was away from school for two years maybe?"

"Good point. Bye" Sora step outside the door

"See you tomorrow"

* * *

**Thanks for reding! You can touch that review button now **


End file.
